The increase in processing power of computer systems has ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. One response has been to distribute processing requests across multiple nodes or devices. A distributed architecture allows for more flexible configurations with respect to factors such as speed, band-width management, and other performance and reliability parameters.
A distributed architecture system may provide for numerous storage operations across many multiple storage devices. In general, recording information regarding these storage operations in a journal—that is, journaling storage operation information—may provide an effective front end for storage operations, which may support the reliability and cooperation of nodes within a system. Problems may arise with current systems for journaling data in both distributed and non-distributed systems.
Because of the foregoing challenges and limitations, there is an ongoing need to improve the manner in which computer systems journal storage operations, such as data writes, on storage devices.